You're the One For Me (Two- Shots)
by Carolice
Summary: Dos One-Shots en agradecimiento por los 1000 reviews de You're the One For Me.


_Este One- Shot, va dedicado a los fans de You're the One for Me, en agradecimiento por los 1000 reviews, y también para los fans de esta pareja que se formó en el fic._

* * *

><p><em>Borrar paréntesis cuando sea necesario.<em>

* * *

><p>One Shot 1: "Sebyler"<p>

Sebastian soltó un suspiro, removiendo los cubos de hielo al tambalear su vaso en círculos, solo impulsándolo por su dedo índice.

La Universidad no era del todo agotadora como le habían dicho. Dalton les exigía tanto trabajos, informes, y tareas, que finalmente el estudio superior no era nada más que una copia, pero eso no había quitado que fuera difícil adaptarse.

No era de los que les agradara socializar. En años anteriores, Blaine había sido alguien que le llamó la atención y fue por ello que se acercó. Kurt era el obstáculo en medio del camino hacia su objetivo, así que tenía que analizar a su enemigo para así vencerlo. Los Warblers eran los que conformaban el coro de la academia, y saberse sus nombres eran algo que sería inevitable, más aún cuando fue el líder por un tiempo antes de que Blaine se uniera.

En simples palabras, no hablaba con alguien que no captara su atención.

Excepto ese..._ chico._

Volvió a llenar su vaso con lo que quedaba en el contenido de su botella a un lado.

Si bien, el querer estudiar en el extranjero era un sueño que no era alcanzable por ahora, no sería algo que lo detuviera o le cortara las alas, al contrario, debería mantener sus calificaciones y participar en los talleres que fueran necesarios para obtener los requisitos y así ingresar a becas que se lo permitieran... pero, las cosas no iban bien.

La mayoría se había ido, y con mayoría se refería a Blaine.

Ahora estaba en NYU estudiando música, y no se extrañaba de que probablemente en algunos años fuera un músico famoso, y que estuviera casado con el hombre que amaba.

En ocasiones se preguntaba si sus ganas de viajar, tendrían alguna relación al hecho de que Blaine no estuviera en Lima.

-¿En serio?.- preguntó una voz a su lado, provocando que alzara la vista al instante debido a que la reconoció. Un joven de ojos grises le observaba. Sus manos cargando una bandeja con un plato de comida y un vaso lleno de jugo natural.- No esperaba encontrarte aquí.

-Asumo que yo tampoco.- farfulló Sebastian, mirando hacia afuera a través de la ventana.

Tyler se sentó frente a él, sonriendo cuando el castaño le dirigió una mirada de reojo, pero continuando su ánimo de ignorarlo.

-Hace días que no te veía.- susurró alzando uno de sus hombros.

-Oh, así que de verdad me sigues.- dijo Sebastian tomando su vaso.- Confesaste tu crimen, corazón roto.- canturreó bebiendo un poco, provocando que Tyler sonriera con sinceridad, comenzando a agregar ensalada a su plato.

_"Mama's Home"_ era la fuente de soda central más cercana a todas las universidades a la redonda. Era popular entre los jóvenes, y mucho más aún que era verano, y las necesidades de un batido, un helado o algo refrescante eran más una necesidad que un capricho por parte de un antojo.

El mesón principal repartía batidos, la cantidad de veces que podías pestañear, las sillas se agregaban a las mesas a cada instante, y una suave melodía sonaba por los parlantes en las esquinas del techo.

-Lo he superado.- dijo Tyler colocando un trozo de carne en su boca.- Creo que necesitaba que el verano llegara y me hiciera refrescar mi mente.

-Repítelo hasta que la sonrisa caiga y las partes de tu corazón débil caigan en tu regazo.- se burló Sebastian, volviendo al balanceo de su vaso.

-Creo que otra persona no la ha pasado bien.- susurró probando otro bocado, justo en el instante en que Sebastian lo miró asesinamente.

-No es tu asunto.- gruñó el castaño. El tiempo había pasado. Y habían salido un par de veces, la verdad es que habían estrechado una relación de amistad a pesar de que el proceso de admisión a la universidad y un nuevo año de estudio de medicina, estaban en medio.- No en realidad.

-Entonces, ¿A qué debemos tu ánimo tan brillante?.- preguntó dejando de lado su plato por unos minutos.

Sebastian mantuvo su expresión seria, sus ojos entrecerrándose mientras dejaba su vaso firme contra la mesa.

-¿Nunca te preguntaste a ti mismo si querías salir de aquí?.- susurró como si fuera un secreto. La música a su alrededor creando ambiente contra las paredes celeste pálido.

-¿Salir del Restaurante?.- preguntó alzando una ceja. Sebastian soltó un sonido gracioso, sin percatarse que Tyler le sonreía sin quitarle la mirada.

-No genio, de Ohio, de Lima, de aquí.- insistió colocando sus dedos contra la mesa.

Tyler ladeó la cabeza mirando al techo. Sebastian lo miraba como si su respuesta definiera su sanidad mental.

-No.- sentenció comenzando a cortar su trozo de carne. Sebastián dejando caer su cabeza unos centímetros, incrédulo.

-¿Cómo que no?.- susurró frunciendo el ceño.- ¿Tú? ¿Un estudiante de medicina rechazaría la oportunidad de una beca?

-Ahí está la palabra clave.- susurró apuntándolo con su tenedor.- _Beca._ No tengo el dinero.

-¿Y si lo tuvieras?.- susurró aún ansioso, inclinándose sobre la mesa.-¿No te gustaría dejar este lugar?

Tyler le miró detenidamente, pareciendo tan asustado y ansioso de no estar sólo en esto.

-Supongo que un título de otro lugar se apreciaría mucho más que uno de aquí.- dijo con sinceridad. Sebastián sonriendo con suficiencia, bebiendo lo que quedaba de su vaso.-Te invito a algo más si te quedas a almorzar.- dijo frenando a Sebastian de irse, mirando de reojo la comida en el escaparate del mesón.

-Para estas cosas si tienes dinero.- susurró con una sonrisa ladeada. Tyler sonrió ampliamente, acercándose a comprar otro plato.

Conociendo su comida favorita para el almuerzo.

* * *

><p>Había pasado tiempo desde que esto no ocurría. Quizás por eso le había llamado la atención Blaine en el pasado.<p>

_Esto_ era algo que tenían en común.

-¡¿Resulta que es mi responsabilidad?!.- exclamó su padre, dejando sobre la mesa una botella de whisky.

A pesar de ser las 12 del día, se llenaba el cuerpo de alcohol. No hasta el punto de emborracharse, sólo lo suficiente para empezar estas discusiones.

-¡Dijiste que podrías financiarlo!.- gritó su madre en respuesta, su rostro algo rojo y sus ojos brillantes.- ¡Me dijiste que tendrías el dinero!

Sebastian escondió su rostro entre sus rodillas, abrazando sus piernas, sentado en el suelo de su habitación. La puerta entreabierta a sólo centímetros.

La diferencia entre los padres de Blaine y los de él. Es que los del ojimiel si se amaban, y podrían solucionar cada problema que se interponga, porque los ojos de Elaine calmaban a Bruce.

Sus padres no habían discutido desde hace meses. A pesar de que era algo constante, tanto así, que Sebastian sentiría alivio si le decían que se iban a divorciar.

Los quería a ambos, y por ende sabía que si se separaban estarían mejor. Incluso si cada uno tenía nuevas familias, estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo para ver la felicidad de vuelta en sus vidas.

-¿Qué?.- replicó su padre, depositando bruscamente el vaso contra la mesa.- Te deposité el dinero hace un mes, así que tú eres la irresponsable de gastarlo.- susurró venenosamente.

Sebastián alzó la vista hasta su cama. Su bolso estaba al alcance, así que sin pensarlo más, se acercó hasta tomarlo y colgárselo del hombro. Se colocó el primer par de zapatos que apareció frente a él y se encaminó fuera de su habitación con rapidez.

La escena estaba frente a sus ojos, luego de bajar la escalera.

Su madre estaba cruzada de brazos, mirándolo directamente.

-¿Dónde vas?.- farfulló molesta. Sebastian soltó un suspiro.

-A la universidad.- contestó con sequedad, apretando la huincha de su bolso.

-¿No se supone que te vas luego de las tres?.- preguntó nuevamente. Sebastian tragó saliva.

-Tengo que hacer un trabajo.- susurró alzándose de hombros, dando zancadas amplias hasta poder llegar a la puerta.- Llegaré a las 7.

-Piensa en costear tú ese viaje.- farfulló su papá con el vaso en su mano.- ¿Crees que el dinero cae del cielo?

-Aparentemente tienes el suficiente para una botella cada tres días.- escupió Sebastian con rabia, cerrando la puerta detrás de él con fuerza.

Corrió lo más fuerte que sus piernas le permitieron hasta llegar a la parada del autobús. Su pecho inflándose y descargando el aliento contra la nada.

No dejaba que esto le afectara.

No podía _darse el lujo_ de que algo le afectara.

No lloraría.

Se sentó en los asientos metálicos, sintiendo el frío traspasar la tela de sus pantalones, pero no le importó debido al calor.

Estos momentos eran los que más odiaba. Porque todo lo llevaba al comienzo, lo regresaban a esa fiesta a la que asistió obligado, terminando por encontrarse con un chico de ojos mieles, a quien ignoró y terminó por cambiarlo a otra persona.

Kurt lo trajo de vuelta, hizo que volviera a su mentalidad de siempre, quizás más directa y modificada, pero Blaine decidió ser sí mismo por él. ¿Alguna vez él llegaría a cambiar la vida de otra persona a ese nivel?.

Modificar su vida hasta lograr esa conexión por razones obvias del constante contacto... Cambiar sus días, ser la razón de las sonrisas, ser el objetivo de sus miradas. Simplemente... ¿Alguna vez alguien le querría?

Su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar, pero los constantes pensamientos e ideas solo le hicieron contestar sin ver quien llamaba.

-¿Diga?.- farfulló en voz baja y rasposa.

-Suenas feo.- dijo la voz desde el otro lado, provocando que Sebastian alejara el teléfono y terminara por soltar un sonido de cansancio, (aún así volvió a ponerlo en su oreja).- ¿Estas enfermo?

-No estoy de humor.- gruñó apretando el puente de su nariz.- De verdad preferiría que me colgaras y tú siguieras con tu extraño aura feliz.

-Qué lástima.- susurró con falsa tristeza.- Yo quería que me acompañaras a consultar algo a mi universidad.

-¿Qué influye en mi tu universidad?.- preguntó alzando una ceja, a pesar de que no lo veía.

-Hoy hay una exposición de carreras.- canturreó.- Habrán muchos papeles y muchas noticias con respecto a transferencias a otros países.

El castaño se incorporó de pronto. Su ánimo comenzando a renovarse y toda clase de ideas desapareciendo.

-¿Me compras con esto?.- dijo soltando un sonido gracioso.

-¿No es suficiente?.- preguntó, haciendo sentir a Sebastian como un poco de vergüenza hacia remover su estómago.- Te espero en la entrada.- agregó, colgando el teléfono a un Sebastian con la mayor parte de su cuello de un color rojo, y sus labios entreabiertos.

* * *

><p>-Es injusto.- se quejó Sebastian sosteniendo un papel de los muchos que le obligó a Tyler a cargar. El patio central de la universidad era el conjunto de un montón de estudiantes, entre universitarios y alumnos de último año de la secundaria, que buscaban el camino a su futuro. La infraestructura era exquisitamente elegante, y clásica. Los colores variaban entre un crema y damasco, incluyendo las paredes del segundo y otros pisos. Las enredaderas destacaban en un verde intenso, debido al verano.<p>

-Ustedes tienen mayores beneficios.- agregó pasándole el siguiente papel al rubio, quien sólo alzó una ceja, revisando sus a lo menos treinta panfletos en sus manos.

-Hay muchas más posibilidades, Sebastian.- le instó alzando uno de sus hombros.- Y lo sabes.

-Inglaterra.- susurró tomando otro desde una de las mesas.- ¿Le servirá a alguien con mi carrera?.- preguntó inseguro. Tyler le observó detenidamente; Sebastian era la clase de persona que atacaba y hería cuando era un terreno peligroso el que tanteaba, sólo para que no lo dañaran a él de vuelta, y aún así... Se veía tan temeroso.

-¡Hola!.- exclamó una joven usando la camiseta con el logo de la universidad; su cabello largo y oscuro caía por sus hombros.- ¿Tienes alguna duda?

-Ugh...- farfulló imperceptiblemente al verse sorprendido. Tyler sonrió, acercándose hasta que sus hombros se tocaran.

-¿Cómo son los estudios de turismo en Inglaterra?.- preguntó el rubio a la joven, sintiendo la mirada de Sebastian sobre él.

-Oh, bueno.- dijo haciendo sonar sus palmas en un aplauso.- _Canterbury College _es reconocida por ello.- dijo haciendo un gesto para pedirle el papel a Sebastian de sus manos, comenzando a indicar los requisitos.- La mayoría de los estudiantes ha logrado grandes puestos. Algunos han logrado ganar experiencia, debido a que la misma universidad les da posibilidad de trabajo mientras estudian; los trámites para viajar y conocer lugares son muy extensas.- agregó cambiando al reverso del papel, indicando otras opciones.

Sebastian lo contempló pensativo, su sonrisa creciendo y la seguridad resurgiendo. Tyler no pudo evitar sentir un poco de alegría, pero se vio interrumpida al ver que de pronto su sonrisa cayó.

-Los comentarios por parte de profesores y superiores son relevantes.- susurró leyendo en voz baja, la joven atendiendo a otro estudiante. De pronto Tyler se sintió terrible. Sebastian no se relacionaba con sus profesores más que para decir presente a la lista, o entregar uno que otro trabajo, es decir, las posibilidades de una crítica a su favor, disminuían hasta llegar a nulas.- Bueno.- agregó con una sonrisa.- Al menos tengo dieciocho y no necesito el permiso de mis padres.- farfulló alzándose de hombros, dejando el papel en su lugar, caminando a la mesa contigua.

Tyler lo vio marcharse, sintiéndose internamente bastante deprimido.

Sebastian quería esto con muchas ganas. Tantas que podrían desgarrarle el pecho al verlo hablar apasionado de ello, y simplemente por un requisito se veía alejado de lo que quería. Era injusto.

Miró el papel sobre el mantel rojo, característico de cada puesto de universitarios.

No dejaría que sólo por una cosa, sus sueños se destruyeran.

-¿Disculpa?.- preguntó a la misma joven, quien le sonrió apropiadamente.- ¿Me das formularios de inscripción?

* * *

><p>-A veces me gustaría que mi auto no fallara tanto.- admitió Tyler, mirando hacia el cielo ya oscuro.<p>

Las calles fuera de la universidad solían ser solitarias, pero con un constante flujo de vehículos.- Lamento tener que persuadirte a esto, ¿Perdiste una clase importante?.- preguntó, mirando hacia Sebastian, quien subía el cierre de su chaqueta.

-No estoy seguro.- murmuró colocando sus manos finalmente en los bolsillos.- Porque no estuve ahí.

Tyler le miró de reojo, comenzando a caminar bajo la avenida, en dirección a la estación de buses.

-Auch.- farfulló esta vez, observando hacia los autos. Sebastian soltó un suspiro cansado.

-Lo siento.- susurró negando con la cabeza, como si quisiera despejar su mente.

-¿Todo bien?.- preguntó dubitativo, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.- Sé que… lo de la beca te tenía realmente entusiasmado, pero no te desanimes…-

-Me siento como Kurt.- soltó luciendo derrotado. El nombre removió la mente de Tyler, deteniéndose en medio del pavimento.

Había pasado tiempo desde que se había despedido de él. Tanto que no se había dado cuenta que formaba parte remota en el pasado.

-¿Por qué?.- preguntó unos pasos atrás. Sebastian se detuvo, lucía serio.

-NYADA simplemente lo rechazó por un error leve.- explicó, golpeando una piedra hasta que llegara a un par de arbustos que se removieron entre las ramas.- Y tan solo por una pequeñez puedo no ser aceptado en esa universidad…

-Hey.- le llamó suavemente, acercándose hasta estar a su lado, retomando nuevamente el ritmo de la caminata.- No pienses así. Kurt logró entrar.- le recordó, colocando una mano sobre su hombro.

-Recibió ayuda de gente que lo quería.- aclaró, tomando su muñeca y alejando su mano de él.- Toda su vida alrededor cambió de golpe. Pero tuvo a sus amigas, su familia, incluso su padre le dio trabajo en su propio taller y a pesar de que habían terminado…- susurró mirando sus pies.- Blaine estuvo con él.- agregó luciendo extrañamente desilusionado. Tyler tragó un nudo en la garganta. ¿Por qué eso le hizo sentir incómodo?

-Tú tampoco…-

-No.- le frenó alzando una mano hacia él, volviendo a detenerse.- No digas: "Oh Sebastian, no estas solo". Porque _ese_ no es el caso.- soltó entredientes con rabia.- Mis padre discutieron hoy. A veces siento que el amor no es algo que me corresponda.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros, todo su cuerpo viéndose pequeño.- Mis padres tienen que hacer un esfuerzo para no discutir, y no importa lo mucho que ruegue o intente entregarles cariño.- soltó sintiendo su cara arder, porque era como si estuviera bajo el efecto del alcohol y la sinceridad aflorara.- Ellos discuten otra vez. A veces siento que esos cuentos sobre finales felices son solo para algunos, y entre esos elegidos no estoy yo.- agregó en un suspiro.

-¿Aún lo quieres?

La pregunta cortó el aire.

Un auto pasó velozmente, haciendo un sonido con sus ruedas, provocando que Sebastian retrocediera un paso hacia el lado contrario, sorprendido entre ello y las palabras de Tyler.

-¿Disculpa?.- preguntó alzando la vista hasta el joven. Parecía como si fuera una pregunta realmente importante.

-A Blaine.- aclaró sin quitarle la vista de encima.- Cambiaré la pregunta.-reflexionó.- ¿Aún piensas en él?

Sebastian inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás unos centímetros. ¿Comparar su vida con él, contaba como tal?

Blaine tenía su vida ahora. Kurt estaba con él, y estaba seguro que la vida ahora les sonreiría luego de tantas malas jugadas –se incluía también en ellas-. Nueva York, era el destino de ambos, y la ciudad los había recibido para el inicio de nuevos cambios.

No estaba _permitido_ pensar en alguien que quiso y ya rehízo su vida.

Dolería.

-Yo…- murmuró con la voz rasposa, como si no hubiera hablado en días. Tyler miró hacia otro lado, sus ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Sabes por qué piensas que el amor no es para ti?.- dijo sonando de pronto enfadado.- Porque te enamoraste de la persona equivocada.

-¿Ah sí?.- se burló, inevitablemente.- ¿Lo dice el hombre que se enamoró de un adolescente, y corrió tras él por el mundo?

-Lo intenté.- soltó, luego cerrando la boca con sus labios apretados.

-¿Estas insinuando que yo no?.- preguntó colocando una mano sobre su pecho.- ¿Que no luché? ¿Que no lo seguí? ¿Que no lo busqué?.- soltó sin respirar, sintiendo sus palabras trastabillar las unas con las otras en su apuro.

-Sebastian, hay gente a tu alrededor que te quiere.- soltó con seguridad, sus cejas casi tocándose.

-¿Dónde?.- se rió sin humor.- ¿Dalton?. Estan felices de que finalmente me graduara, y así no siguiera molestando en un coro, creo que hasta los profesores se libraron de una carga.- añadió, moviendo su mano como si no fuera importante.- ¿Mis padres? ¿La Universidad?

-Yo.- dijo alzándose de hombros, sonando herido.- ¿No te basta?

Sebastian colocó una mano sobre su frente, sonriendo levemente. Tyler no sabía como interpretar ese gesto.

-Escucha.- le explicó el castaño. Sus brazos ahora cruzados.- Tienes a tu hermana. Tienes a tus compañeros en la universidad. Tus padres te adoran, a pesar de que estén separados, porque dime que eso de que les ayuden con su casa y lo que necesiten a pesar de tener sus propias familias no es quererlos.- soltó mirando al cielo, y luego rodando los ojos.- Tyler, tienes gente que te apoya. _Gente._- recalcó apuntándolo directamente.- Y yo solo…

-No.- soltó mostrándole las palmas, dando un paso hacia atrás.- No me expliques más.- agregó frunciendo el ceño, sus ojos luciendo _tan_ heridos, que Sebastian por primera vez sintió que las palabras que había soltado estaban de sobra.- ¿Sabes?, te pagaré un taxi si quieres, pero esto es suficiente.- lo frenó, incluso retrocediendo cuando Sebastian intentó acercarse.

-¿Qué?.- soltó incrédulo; los autos aún pasando a su alrededor, siendo iluminados por la luz de un poste y los vehículos.

-Tú no entiendes.- negó con fuerza, su cabello incluso moviéndose a los lados correspondientes.- Puedes tener miles de personas a tu alrededor, pero a veces solo una es la única que te entiende y en la que confías de vuelta.- farfulló, sus cejas alzadas en aflicción.- ¿Por qué crees que Blaine solo tenía ojos para Kurt, a pesar de que estabas rondando alrededor y fueron casi mejores amigos?.- le preguntó recordando la historia que él mismo le contó. Sebastian cada vez se sentía más pequeño y amenazado.

Jamás _en la vida_ esto le había ocurrido.

-Porque ese chico, le hacia olvidar el dolor a su alrededor.- le aclaró casi soltando una exclamación. De seguro esto sería un escándalo si hubieran más personas transitando.- Porque a veces en la vida, solo necesitas a una persona para que te aclare la cabeza y te ponga de nuevo en tus carriles, Sebastian.- volvió a decir, casi como si le estuviera regañando. El castaño por primera vez sintiéndose sin palabras.- Y me da lástima, que todo lo que hicimos el uno por el otro no signifique nada para ti.- soltó tensando la mandíbula, ahora estando a un paso de él.- Ten.- agregó colocando un billete sobre sus manos.- Guarda el cambio.- añadió frenando un taxi luego de colocar sus dedos contra sus labios, soltando un silbido y dándole indicaciones al conductor, apuntando a Sebastian.

Marchándose sin mirarlo de vuelta ni despidiéndose como siempre.

El joven que acababa de decir que no habían personas que lo quisieran alrededor, por primera vez sintiéndose completamente solitario.

* * *

><p>Habían pasado dos semanas.<p>

Sebastian miró alrededor de su habitación esa tarde, el sol comenzando a esconderse, provocando que estuviera en una pseudo-oscuridad. Sus libros estaban abiertos en su escritorio, al igual que su bolso colgando del respaldar de la silla.

Tyler había desaparecido del mapa.

Y no es que hubiera pasado horas demás en _"Mama's Home"_ solo esperando encontrárselo, ni revisaba su celular cada ciertos momentos buscando una señal, un mensaje, o una llamada perdida. Claro que no.

Suspiró, recostándose sobre su cama y haciendo un ovillo de si mismo.

El problema latente, era que jamás se había sentido así luego de romper un lazo con alguien.

Hace un poco más de un año, había pasado con chicos en los bares, noches que prefería dejar bien ocultas en su memoria, personas que creyó cercanas, y con todos ellos había sido sencillo olvidar o decir que era el teléfono equivocado si es que llamaban.

Pero ahora sentía como si algo le faltara.

Gruñó apretando uno de los cojines de su cama cuando se dio cuenta.

Lo extrañaba.

* * *

><p>-¡Momento, por favor!.- exclamó una suave voz femenina, prácticamente envolvente, caminando hacia la puerta cuando el timbre sonó.- Tenía que encontrar un cinturón para este vestido…- farfulló cuando abrió y se encontró con Sebastian en frente.- ¿Tú...?.- preguntó en un susurro, frunciendo el ceño un poco.<p>

-Hola.- saludó encogido de hombros. Su rostro con aspecto incómodo.

-Tyler viajó a Columbus.- susurró, relajando sus cejas; su cabello cayendo en ondas formadas, por sobre su pecho.- Surgió un trabajo que le serviría para un último proyecto de la Universidad, así que se marchó en cuanto pudo.- explicó sin quitarle la vista a la reacción del joven.

Sebastian miró hacia la calle como si Tyler se hubiera marchado hace diez segundos.

-Comprendo.- soltó en voz baja.- ¿Sabes en cuánto tiempo más volverá?

-Es difícil saberlo.- le aseguró haciendo un mueca.- Estimo que le tomará un par de semanas.

-¿Par de semanas?.- casi exclamó, afirmándose del marco de la puerta. ¿Siquiera podría esperar tanto tiempo?.

-¿Lo necesitas muy urgente?.- preguntó ladeando la cabeza.

_No lo sé._

Anneliese sacó su teléfono celular, la carcaza llena de un estampado de rosas. Enseñándole la pantalla con el teclado disponible.

-Si quieres puede dejarme tu teléfono. Últimamente ha estado con tanto trabajo que apenas me envía un par de mensajes de texto al día.- le explicó cuando el joven tomó el aparato en sus manos. ¿Mensajes?.- Te enviaré uno cuando Tyler se contacte conmigo, u otro para que registres mi número.- añadió, recibiendo su celular de vuelta.- Si quieres, le puedo hacer saber que quieres hablarle.

-No es necesario.- dijo tratando de contenerse en todos los sentidos.

Tyler había visto su celular para escribirle a su hermana. Había visto _sus_ llamadas que no contestó.

Si Tyler no quería saber de él, tampoco lo obligaría.

-Fuiste muy amable.- dijo el castaño, regalándole una sonrisa Smythe patentada.- Gracias.

Anneliese vio al chico caminar en dirección contraria. Negó lentamente con la cabeza.

Apenas cerró la puerta, marcó el único contacto con el que quería hablar en ese instante.

-¿Anne?

-Querido y adorado hermano.- dijo sarcásticamente, casi percibiendo a Tyler encogerse de hombros.- ¿Sabes las consecuencias de tus actos?

-Por favor, no me digas eso.- rogó en un resoplido.- Ni siquiera sabes lo que pasó.- agregó como un niño que quiere hacer valer sus argumentos.- Si supieras…-

-Tyler.- le frenó al instante, apoyándose contra el respaldo del sofá.- Dios sabe que te amo, y que te defenderé y apoyaré en cada decisión que tomes.

-Gracias.- soltó rápidamente, para volver a ser interrumpido.

-Pero.- aclaró, alzando un dedo al aire.- Si te soy sincera… desde lo sucedido con Kurt, no te había visto así.

-¿Así cómo?.- preguntó negando con la cabeza, sintiendo su cabeza comenzar a doler.

-Feliz.- susurró sonriendo al recordar esos momentos.- No había atisbo alguno de ánimo desde que Kurt decidió irse con aquel otro chico. Y de pronto, llegabas queriendo conversar por tu celular varios minutos; querías invitar a este joven a salir, y rogabas que acertara, porque solo cruzas los dedos en el aire cuando realmente quieres algo.- le indicó, sintiéndose satisfecha cuando al otro lado de la línea hubo silencio.- Llegabas platicándome sobre, "Sebastian esto…" y "Sebastian aquello". Por primera vez, parecía como si… Kurt estuviera quedando en una parte del pasado.

Tyler soltó un suspiro, sabiendo que quizás así era.

Estaba efectivamente en Columbus por un trabajo de la Universidad, pero perfectamente podría haberlo hecho en su propia Sede, sin necesidad de haber dado este viaje.

Simplemente había sido una excusa para escapar.

Aquella discusión lo había herido. Y haber recordado el nombre de Kurt en esa ocasión, le hizo darse cuenta que efectivamente como decía su hermana, lo había superado.

Y otra persona rondaba su presente.

-¿Qué significan esas cartas que llegaron, Tyler?.- preguntó Anneliese, tomando los sobres, aún sin poder abrirlos, porque respetaban la privacidad del otro.

-Hazme un favor.- dijo el joven mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-¿Qué clase de favor?.- inquirió, dejando los papeles cerca de una pequeña mesa principal.

-Necesito que vengas. Debo… conversar contigo algo importante.- habló como si la simple idea fuera complicada.- ¿Podrías traerlas contigo?

* * *

><p>Tres semanas.<p>

21 días tachados imaginariamente en el calendario que colgaba a un costado de su muralla. Sebastian cada vez se sentía más y más extraño. Esta sensación era incómoda, desagradable, y quería dejar de sentir que algo le faltaba.

Se escapó de la Universidad, sin querer pasar más horas en un lugar que le recordara momentos que compartieron juntos, aunque su mente le jugaba en contra. Por mucho que quisiera dejar de pensar en él, más lo hacía.

Se colocó una camiseta holgada y unos shorts a juego, solamente para su mayor comodidad mientras el día transcurría por su ventana.

Decidió dejar su teléfono bajo la almohada y dejar que su computador se descargara en su totalidad. No quería tener medios con qué comunicarse, porque sería perder su orgullo.

Pero mientras más revisaba viejos libros, y mientras más buscaba formas de distraerse, más se daba cuenta que Tyler era el responsable de sentirse así.

Se había acostumbrado a él, y se había hecho dependiente de sus salidas, de sus mensajes y sus llamadas.

Se apoyó contra la puerta, su frente chocando contra la madera y sus manos sosteniendo su peso contra ella.

El tiempo había pasado.

Blaine había _quedado_ en el pasado. Y él se había aventurado a un solitario futuro, pero percatándose que no lo había estado del todo.

Esos cientos de almuerzos compartidos. Esas veces que habían conversado a través de mensajes sobre esos programas de cocina que a ambos, secretamente, les gustaban. Aquella vez que a Sebastian se le había caído una de sus bolas de helado, y Tyler le había regalado una del suyo.

A pesar de burlarse y quejarse porque ya había comenzado a comérselo, no pudo negar que había sido un gesto muy gentil. Porque aquel chico lo era. Tyler era el joven de brillante armadura que venía a salvarlo de sus demonios, y él había tirado todo ese tiempo a la basura con una sola declaración sin pensar.

Paris llegaba a su memoria cada media hora.

Ese ramo de rosas, y aquella primera vez que se tomaron de las manos.

Su corazón latía rápido, y podía sentir un suave calor subiendo por su cuello y pecho. ¿Por qué sentía ganas de llorar?

Quizás el amor era para ciertas personas. Él solo estaba aprendiendo a hacerlo de la manera correcta, pero nadie le había asegurado que el dolor de los golpes y las caídas no se sentiría.

El teléfono inalámbrico comenzó a sonar de pronto.

Soltó un gruñido en voz baja; la casa estaba vacía e independiente de quién fuera, si pasaba a buzón aquella llamada, no pasarían cosas muy buenas.

Se acercó arrastrando los pies, empujando algunas prendas de ropa en el proceso, hasta finalmente llegar a él.

-Familia Smythe.- farfulló desganado. Era costumbre contestar de esa forma en la casa, no es que fuera de su agrado.- ¿Diga?

-Buenas tardes.- dijo una voz femenina desde el otro lado.- Estoy en busca del señor… Sebastian Smythe.

-Habla él- replicó frunciendo el ceño, sentándose en el descanso de la ventana. El sol estaba comenzando a esconderse, dejando un rastro lila en el cielo.

-Me llamo Grace. Hablo como representante en Ohio, de _Canterbury College, _de Inglaterra. Me informaron que leyeron su formulario de Inscripción, sus informes de notas y las opiniones por escrito de superiores, parecieron dejar fascinados a la dirección.

-Disculpe, disculpe.- le frenó Sebastian, de pronto de pie en medio de su habitación echa un desastre.- ¿_Canterbury_?.- preguntó en un tono incrédulo.- Yo no he enviado ningún formulario…

-Pero éste es su teléfono.- susurró confundida.- Y responde al nombre aquí escrito.- agregó en voz baja, hablando consigo misma.- La Universidad decidió becarte.- añadió dando a conocer el motivo de su llamada.- El dinero será depositado en tu cuenta bancaria. Pronto llegará un e-mail donde deberás ingresar los últimos datos faltantes; podrás marcharte dentro de esta última semana del mes, para así comenzar con el segundo semestre a tiempo.

Sebastian no entendía nada.

Él había renunciado a la Universidad, por cientos de motivos – no quería decir que la noticia no era todo lo que había deseado desde hace meses- pero no entendía cuando…-

-¿Hola?.- preguntó Grace al otro lado.- ¿Disculpe? ¿Me oye bien?

-Gracias por avisarme.- dijo Sebastian con un hilo de voz.- Y agradezco, también, la oportunidad.- agregó. Colgando la llamada cuando la joven se despidió apropiadamente.

Agarró su almohada, lanzándola hasta que rebotara al otro lado de la habitación, rebuscando desenfrenadamente hasta encontrar su celular.

_-¡Maldita sea!.-_ exclamó volviendo a lanzarlo sobre las sábanas.

La persona responsable de esto, era el mismo que no quería hablarle desde hace tres semanas. No había duda.

* * *

><p>Sus padres no reaccionaron a la primera instancia.<p>

Sebastian tuvo que explicar cientos de veces, encubriendo y fingiendo que él mismo había sido el que hizo el papeleo, y así poco a poco ambos fueron entendiendo y aceptando la idea.

Su padre dijo que podría ser una buena oportunidad para él, así tendría mayores campos que investigar y mejores alcances, provocando que Sebastian revisara un par de veces hasta darse cuenta que estaba sobrio, y que probablemente no recordaba las anteriores palabras hirientes. Su madre, por otro lado, comenzó a buscar una maleta para que comenzara a empacar.

En parte, estaba feliz de recibir esta clase de "apoyo" por parte de ellos. Prefería eso a que las cosas en su vida siguieran empeorando.

* * *

><p>Sebastian finalmente perdió su mejor cualidad. (O defecto, dependiendo de dónde se analizaba).<p>

_Su orgullo._

Intentó llamar un par de veces.

Envió cientos de mensajes.

Y el que estaba comenzando a enfadarse era él por no recibir respuesta.

Cualquier idiota podría entender que si una persona te llama más de cuatro veces seguidas en tres minutos, realmente necesitaba hablar con él con urgencia.

Los nervios estaban comenzando a recorrer su cuerpo y empezaba a tensarse por pequeñeces. El nivel de estrés que tenía, no era aceptable. Jamás había estado así, y esto se estaba convirtiendo en una serie de primeras veces de experiencias desagradables, por la misma persona.

Los días habían transcurrido y solo quedaba este último fin de semana para comenzar a despedirse de Ohio.

El traslado desde la Universidad había sido hecho. El papeleo prácticamente lo había cubierto la misma institución, y él solo tuvo que firmar un par de documentos y agregar ciertos datos en blanco.

La parte "buena" de no tener demasiados amigos era que no tenía que despedirse de alguien.

Sus padres compraron un pequeño pastel para los tres, en señal de despedida. Bebieron y comieron un par de horas mientras observaban la televisión. Sebastian estaba consciente de que una despedida no era exactamente algo como esto, pero era suficiente. Sus padres estaban haciendo un esfuerzo por no discutir; y de hecho, desde que les había comunicado lo de la beca, habían tenido ciertas conversaciones con calma, sin interrupciones entre ambos.

Su madre sonreía más, y estaba usando uno de sus vestidos favoritos. Su padre lucía relajado, su ceño no estaba fruncido por el trabajo constante.

Aparentemente Ohio quedaría en paz sin Sebastian Smythe en ella.

* * *

><p>-Es medianoche…- susurró Anne, revisando la hora antes de contestar.- Pero, creo que entiendo tu aflicción.<p>

Sebastian estaba recostado sobre la alfombra de su habitación. Su antebrazo contra sus ojos, creando una oscuridad que procuraba calmarlo.

-Lo odio.- farfulló con la voz rasposa, sintiendo su mentón temblar un poco, obligándose a mantenerse intacto.- Sé que es tu hermano y todo, pero casi se ha cumplido un mes, y ningún trabajo de investigación a mitad de año puede llevar tanto tiempo…- agregó con una risa sin humor.

La joven encendió la luz de su habitación. La televisión estaba encendida, reproduciéndose una película en ella mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño.

-No estoy segura del porqué de su discusión.- comenzó a decir bajando el volumen, lanzando el control remoto contra su otra almohada.- Y eso es bastante raro, porque ese chico es un libro abierto que termina soltando todo.

-Lo sé.- susurró cansado. Las paredes estaban a la mitad de la altura que antes a su alrededor. Cada vez sentía que estaba desmoronándose más y más.- Creo que finalmente herí a alguien de gravedad.- añadió apoyándose en su costado.- ¿Puedo preguntar algo?

-Ya son pasadas la medianoche, cariño.- dijo Anne tapándose con sus mantas.- Creo que puedes hacerlo.

Sebastian tomó un largo respiro antes de soltar todo como si hubiera memorizado la pregunta.

-¿Fue él, verdad?.- Anne suspiró al otro lado de la línea.

-Le dije que debía preguntarte primero.- dijo regañando a su hermano mentalmente.- Que quizás podrías sentirte incómodo, pero él no escucha cuando tiene un objetivo en mente.

-Me voy mañana.- declaró apretando sus dientes, y sus párpados. _Por favor, no llores frente a la hermana del chico que parece estar corrompiéndote con su silencio_.- Mi familia esta de acuerdo, y terminé el papeleo con la Universidad.

-Fuiste rápido.- declaró sorprendida.

-Digamos que en Lima, no hay algo que me mantenga atado.- dijo jugando con una pelusa en el piso.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué me llamas a la mitad de la noche, en busca de mi hermano?.

La respiración de Sebastian se cortó.

Sintió que su cuerpo se removió en un escalofrío y finalmente la realidad lo golpeó completamente.

La había llamado, porque había _una _persona de la que se quería despedir.

Pero Tyler no estaba ahí.

Maldición, estaba llorando.

-Lo siento.- farfulló sorbiéndose la nariz.- Lamento haberte molestado, creo que… Tengo que colgar, mi mamá me regañará.- se excusó torpemente, finalmente cortando la llamada sin dejar que Anne respondiera.

Se levantó solo para volver a dejarse a caer en su cama.

La última noche sería larga.

* * *

><p>Su escritorio estaba vacío.<p>

Sus libros estaban empacados.

Solo su cama era una muestra de que había dormido allí hasta esa mañana.

Conducir hasta el aeropuerto había sido extraño, silencioso, pero curiosamente cómodo.

No se sentía como si estuviera haciendo algo incorrecto. Era simplemente como si volara a su verdadera identidad, hacia un nuevo comienzo, hacia un nuevo futuro que parecía de pronto haber aparecido en el camino en su búsqueda.

Le dio un abrazo a su madre, que le besó la mejilla en respuesta; su padre le tanteó el hombro un par de veces la espalda, para finalmente terminar abrazándolo.

Había olvidado la última vez que lo había hecho.

-Mucho éxito.- declaró mirándolo fijamente.

Sebastian asintió.

Se volteó.

No miró más hacia atrás.

* * *

><p><em>(https)(:)()(/)(www).(youtube).com(/)(watch?v=snn_kZwdruM)_

El aeropuerto estaba solitario a esas horas.

En realidad esperaba un montón de gente recibiendo a otras, público en alguna que otra cafetería, pero no fue del todo así.

Registró su equipaje, conservando su bolso de mano, que afortunadamente llevaba ruedas al igual que un mango para cargarlo más fácilmente. Deambuló en busca de un asiento, para finalmente rebuscar algo en su celular que no hubiera visto jamás.

Pero era demasiado pedir.

_You were in college **Estabas en la universidad**_

_Workin' part time, waitin' tables **Trabajando a medio tiempo de mesera**_

_Left a small town **Dejaste una pequeña ciudad**_

_Never looked back ** Nunca miraste atrás**_

Alzó la vista en el momento exacto para que su corazón se remeciera.

Una joven estaba alzada en la punta de sus zapatos para así besar a un chico, asumía que su novio; despidiéndose y susurrando palabras y frases interminables a los oídos del otro.

Gruñó bajando la vista.

_I was a flight risk **Yo huía**_

_With a fear of fallin' **Con el miedo de caer**_

_Wonderin' why we bother with love if it never lasts **Preguntándome porqué nos molestamos con el amor, si nunca perdura **_

Esto era asqueroso. Se sentía horrible dejando Lima, porque sentía que una parte importante de él se quedaba ahí, sabiendo que días atrás el sentimiento ni siquiera lo había perturbado. ¿Por qué siquiera se molestaba?. Para él, era sencillo decir adiós.

_You remember, we were sittin' there, by the water **Recuerdas, estábamos sentados ahí al lado del agua**_

_You put your arm around me for the first time **Pusiste mi brazo a mi alrededor por primera vez**_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter **Volviste rebelde a la cuidadosa hija de un hombre descuidado**_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine **Eres la mejor cosa que alguna vez ha sido mía **_

-Hey…

El castaño se volteó a su derecha. Sus ojos abiertos en su totalidad y su mandibula apretada. Asumió que no se veía del todo estable por la expresión en el rostro del otro.

-Tú.- soltó Sebastian poniéndose de pie. Todo lo que para él significaba querer verlo pronto, convirtiéndose en rabia e ira.- ¿¡Siquiera sabes lo que es un teléfono!?.- casi gritó, sacando su propio celular como si necesitara pruebas concretas. Todos a su alrededor dando pequeñas miradas incómodas.- ¿¡Sabes cuanto tiempo estuve preocupado!?.- agregó negando con la cabeza.- ¡Dios! ¡Quiero GOLPEARTE!.- sentenció frunciendo ceño.

Tyler soltó un suspiro. Lucía culpable, y temía que si daba un solo paso podría desatar a que esa amenaza se convirtiera en verdad.

-¡Eres un imbécil, Tyler!.- agregó tomando su bolso, terminando por alzarlo hacia él.

-¡Wow!.- soltó dando un paso hacia atrás, sus manos enseñándole las palmas.

_You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded **Aprendes mis secretos y te das cuenta de porqué soy cauto**_

_You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes ** Dijiste que no harías los errores de mis padres**_

-¡TE ESPERÉ TANTOS DÍAS PARA QUE CONTESTARAS!.- finalmente enloqueció, fallando en un intento de golpearlo, dejando que el bolso chocara contra el respaldo de una línea de asientos. La gente comenzando a mirarlos sin pudor, pero Tyler se veía serio, a pesar de haber esquivado el movimiento.- ¡¿TANTO TE MOLESTABA?!.- continuó colocándose frente a él. Sus ojos lo habían delatado, estaban cristalinos, y un pestañeo más sería suficiente para dejar caer una lágrima.

Rabia, tristeza, y todo a la vez resultaba exageradamente angustiante, que no estaba seguro siquiera de que esto pudiera acabar. Tyler estaba frente a él. Más cerca. ¿En qué momento le había puesto los hombros encima?

_But we got bills to pay **Pero habían cuentas que pagar**_

_We got nothin' figured out ** No teníamos eso en mente**_

_When it was hard to take ** Cuando se puso difícil**_

_Yes, yes, this is what I thought about **Sí, sí, esto era lo que pensaba**_

-Sebastian.- dijo suavemente. Eso bastó para hacer que sintiera a su cuerpo destruirse en tantas partes, y era tan injusto que solo la mención de su nombre causara eso.

-Idiota.- respondió pasando una mano bruscamente por su mejilla.- ¿Qué es eso de _Canterbury_?.- preguntó sin mirarlo.- ¿A qué se refieren con las opiniones de mis superiores? ¿Qué…-

-Shh…- lo calmó inclinándose unos centímetros hasta que sus ojos verdes le miraran de vuelta. Realmente los había extrañado.- Resulta que hablé con tus profesores.- le explicó gentilmente.- A pesar de que tú no hablaras, ellos si te tenían bajo supervisión. Tus calificaciones hicieron que supieran de ti, así que les pedí un par de críticas para tu formulario, además de hablar en Dalton. ¿Sabías que esos chicos del coro fueron en busca de profesores hasta entregarme los papeles ellos mismos?.- preguntó con una suave sonrisa. Sebastian volvió a quitar una lágrima de su mejilla.

¿Dalton aún lo recordaba siquiera?. Sintió que todo a su alrededor comenzaba a atraparlo. Las palabras de Tyler comenzando a remecerlo parecían ser el punto culmine de su propia destrucción.

-Al parecer hay gente que te aprecia.- dijo quitando las manos. Cortando el contacto, y Sebastian alzó la vista, siguiéndolo como si realmente lo necesitara. Porque era exactamente así.- Llegaste hasta Inglaterra. La beca… suena genial, te felicito.

_Do you remember all the city lights on the water? ** ¿Recuerdas las luces de la ciudad sobre el agua?**_

_You saw me start to believe for the first time **Me viste comenzar a creer, por primera vez**_

Sebastian entreabrió los labios, el aire no era el suficiente.

-Conocerás gente nueva, un país nuevo, y…- agregó alzándose de hombros.- Podrás comenzar con lo que realmente querías.- soltó con una sonrisa sincera.

No.

-Lamento haber desparecido. Pero siento que necesitaba tiempo para pensar en todo lo que solté ese día.- le aclaró.- Creo que, simplemente necesitaba distancia.

_You said 'everything was slippin' right out of our hands **Dijiste que todo se nos estaba escapando de las manos.**_

_I ran out cryin', and you followed me out into the street **Corrí llorando y me seguiste a la calle.**_

-¿Y qué?.- soltó con rencor.- ¿Inglaterra fue tu objetivo? ¿Querías alejarme completamente de ti, es eso?.- agregó negando con la cabeza otra vez. Tyler no decía palabra alguna.- Idiota.- repitió volteándose a tomar su bolso.

-¿Ahora me odias?.- preguntó el rubio, finalizando por hacer a Sebastian explotar.

-Escucha amigo.- dijo apuntándolo. Todo su cuerpo siendo un manojo de sensibles nervios.- Toda mi vida fui rechazado.- objetó como primer argumento.- Estuve con chicos por diversión, porque sabía que no se negarían a una noche fácil; luego, conocí a Blaine. Era todo lo que alguna vez pude pedir y lo perdí. Pasó el tiempo y por primera vez, cuando creí que realmente había llegado a una estúpida tranquilidad llegaste tú y tu discurso arruina vidas.- agregó moviendo sus manos desquiciadamente.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?.- soltó frunciendo el ceño. Era como si sus planes se salieran de la línea.

-¡¿Qué tan despistado eres?!.- preguntó sintiendo que ser un libro abierto no le daba la cualidad de poder leer al resto devuelta.- Estuve esperando tu llamada. Quería que me contestaras. Quería un mensaje. Me pasé todas las tardes mirando por la ventana y la Universidad parecía ser un desastre. La camarera del _"Mama's Home"_ tenía que echarme todos los días…- soltó mordiéndose la lengua, sentía que hablaba demasiado.

-No entiendo…- susurró como si estuviera hablando en otro idioma.

-¡Siento algo por ti!.- exclamó colocando una mano en su pecho. Sus mejillas sonrojadas. Tyler alzó sus cejas a lo que más podían. Sebastian jadeó por aire.- ¡No sé nada sobre el estúpido concepto del amor, y quizás no esta hecho para mi!.- agregó sintiendo que esto era el fin. Una despedida llevaba a decir todo lo que no podrías volver a declarar.- Pero quiero aprender… contigo.- soltó en un suspiro. El peso de sus hombros de pronto desapareciendo, su propio pecho vaciándose.

_Braced myself for the goodbye **Me envolví en una despedida**_

_'Cause that's all I've ever known **Porque eso es todo lo que sé hacer**_

Eso había sido todo, ¿Verdad?. Quizás Inglaterra ayudaría a poder borrar este incidente.

Quizás no.

_Then you took me by surprise ** Entonces me tomaste por sorpresa**_

_You said, "I'll never leave you alone" ** Dijiste que nunca me dejarías solo**_

Su mente hizo cortocircuito cuando sus manos fueron apartadas y sus mejillas se llenaron de una calidez agradable por parte de las manos de Tyler.

Lo miró por un segundo o dos, para luego solo inclinarse a besarlo.

Sebastian había probado cientos de besos.

Cientos tipos.

Cientos de sabores.

Pequeñas sensaciones, jamás los sentimientos involucrados.

Pero besar a alguien que podía sentir lo mismo por ti devuelta, debería ser una de las sensaciones más maravillosas jamás descritas.

_(Hold on, we'll make it last) **Sostente, lo haremos perdurar**_

_(Hold on, never turn back) **Sostente, no te devuelvas**_

Sus propias manos jalando de la chaqueta de Tyler, hasta que no había espacio personal de cada uno, para formar uno propio.

Al diablo con lo conservador que podía ser el resto en esa ciudad. Esto sería algo que nadie podría borrarle jamás de la memoria.

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter **Hiciste una rebelde de la ciudadosa hija de un hombre descuidado**_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine **Eres la mejor cosa que alguna vez ha sido mía **_

Y otra vez. Esta era una pequeña primera vez, pero en esta ocasión, de una buena sensación.

Tyler se separó con lentitud, acariciando su mejilla con gentileza, apoyando su frente contra la suya. Se quedaron en silencio por un par de minutos.

No le soltó las mejillas.

Sebastian tampoco su chaqueta.

Una frase fue suficiente para que el castaño quisiera retroceder el tiempo y detenerlo. Borrar todo y tratar de recomenzar en ese mes perdido.

"_El vuelo 308 con destino a Londres, Inglaterra. Por favor, abordar por pasillo 2. Gracias."_

Cerró los ojos soltando un gemido ante la inminente despedida. Esto era menos doloroso cuando lo pensó hace días.

-¿Qué…- soltó Sebastian en un suspiro temeroso. Tyler le frenó alejándose de él, tomando el bolso del castaño, colgándolo a su hombro.

El hecho de que lo llevara hasta el último lugar de abordaje no le ayudaría en absoluto. Pero fue cuando notó la presencia de otro bolso a sus pies, que realmente se sintió sorprendido. Alzó la vista luciendo perdido; Tyler le sonrió.

-No es la misma Universidad.- susurró comenzando a explicar, sacando un pasaje de su bolsillo, enseñándoselo a Sebastian.- Pero, podremos comenzar juntos.- sentenció con una sonrisa.

_Do you believe it? ** ¿Lo crees?**_

_We're gonna make it now **Lo haremos ahora**_

Y fue cuando el joven le extendió la mano y se dio cuenta que ya no eran dos corazones rotos, sino dos que se reparaban el uno al otro; que efectivamente, una persona era _suficiente_ para poder hacer que sus pies tocaran tierra y quisiera hacer las cosas bien.

_Tyler era suficiente._

_And I can see it **Y puedo verlo**_

_I can see it now **Puedo verlo ahora**_

* * *

><p><em>Sé que nunca sigo mucho el ritmo de las canciones, pero trato de que la letra se relacione con el párrafo y la historia.<em>

_Espero que les haya gustado, yo le tengo cariño a esta pareja, sin querer ellos solos se relacionaron, eh. Yo solamente relato el fic... _

_Pronto viene el segundo one-shot, que será obviamente Klaine :) _

_Los quiere, ama y adora mucho._

_~Carolice_


End file.
